User blog:RedStar7/Movie Script
The movie were to have started off during a little bit after season 3, maybe a few days at the most. Prologue The movie soon explains some of Blank's past. It starts off with Blank as he's one of King Aster's top scientists, and that they had used to have been close friends with each other. However, one day King Aster requested Blank to start a project he had been planning called "Project X" it was explained in the movie that project X is a program to recreate living organisms using DNA and mechanics. The recreated being could either be more machine or more organic. They creation is supposed to surpass the original being by several times. So Blank decided to try it on himself, and it was a massive success as the creation was not only stronger, but surpassed him in every way possible. The problem is that he actually became a rival (as in competition, not as an enemy). Soon Blank actually did fight his creation, but failed miserably and was no longer with King Aster instead replaced by his creation. Years onward Blank-X still hunts for his creator. Team-up and beginning It starts off a few days after the events of season 3. Vileon was confused as his minions Zelos and Malleon had not returned to him, he brushes it off as probably nothing. However, instead he got a new visitor and was revealed to be Blank-X, he compliments Vileon as he certainly made a name for himself to King Aster, and has made a lot of damage to the universe. Vileon accepts the compliment, knowing the king of the universe is taking note of his actions. However, that didn't stop Vileon from asking why Blank-X is even there. Blank-X reminds Vileon that they have a common enemy, and he starts bribing Vileon saying he knows something that could make Vileon stronger then any god out there. Vileon still reluctant reminds Blank-X that he looks very similar to Blank himself. Blank-X responds saying that he looks similar, but he's still completely different from his creator. Blank-X asks if Vileon is in or not, it then pans in to Vileon fading into blackness. While that was happening Blank was currently at another Weegee planet (this is the same planet in which Vitiance destroys). Blank has a small conversation with Roger, and assumes Roger must be the mayor. Although, Roger says he's a hobo and that he lives on the streets. Blank slowly stops smiling, and leaves. Roger then meets with Hamood. Galaxion/Photohon battle and Castle invasion Blank teleports to where all the other heroes are located at only to discover they were in the middle of a fight with Photohon. Hermin-X then senses Galaxion coming, and he was correct. Galaxion enters, and threatens to fight both the heroes and Photohon. Later, King Aster had decided to leave his castle to his servant named Phantomas and was promised to protect the castle from any intruders. Soon, after King Aster had left the scene the entrance to the castle explodes revealing Vileon and Blank-X entering. Blank-X then complains to Vileon as destroying the entrance wasn't necessary. Vileon then brushes off saying they were going to be fighting either way. Phantomas then announces that they have intruders, as 2 royal guards appear in front of them. Phantomas then asks why they've came. Blank-X says they were here to steal King Asters personal weapon. Phatomas responds saying that he doesn't know why Blank-X had betrayed them, but he will put a stop to him right now, but he then mentally talks to Blank requesting his assistance. Blank responds saying he'll be right there. Blank comes back to his senses, and requests Weegee if he could leave. Weegee is reluctant, but does give Blank permission to go only with Laneegee accompanying him along the way. Blank then thanks Weegee, and teleports with Laneegee to King Aster's castle. Meanwhile, the royal guards try to assure Phantomas that they have everything under control, but Phantomas disagrees and says they'll fight them together. Soon the fight begins with Phantomas easily beating Blank-X, and Vileon being pushed back by the royal guards, so much that he started to use his Max Power form. Somewhere else in the castle Laneegee and Blank have arrived, and are sensing something is up, and that there is a fight happening. Vileon is genuinely surprised that guards are forcing him to use this much power. Blank-X reveals that he's holding back a transformation, he soon transforms into his Ultimate form. This does surprise Phantomas a bit, but he seems relatively unfazed even though Blank-X does surpass him in his power level. The fight continues as Vileon kills the royal guards, and Blank-X continuing the fight with Phantomas. Blank-X then points out that Phantomas is outnumbered, and cannot beat them at the same time, and is giving him a chance to live. Phantomas refuses as all of a sudden his power is starting to increase, and he manages to hit both Vileon and Blank-X with multiple beams. He soon retreats to a different room in the castle starting to get desperate. He is then knocked out by Blank-X as he sees the weapon. The weapon looks ugly and fake looking by Vileon, but Blank-X scolds Vileon saying he cannot fathom of the weapons presence. Blank-X then grabs the weapon only for it to disappear. Confused, Blank-X looks around, and finds Phantomas standing up all of a sudden. He calls both of them fools, and reveals that the royal guards and the weapon is just an illusion he created. Enraged he fires a beam at Phantomas only for it to phase through him. Phantomas then reveals he was projecting himself as well as he disappears. Laneegee and Blank then enter the room, and they have a brief conversation over Blank-X's plans. Blank-X and Vileon then retreat by teleporting away. Meanwhile, Photohom hopes that the heroes will at least stand somewhat of a chance against him, but when they and Galaxion start to fight him they were surprisingly overpowering Galaxion and Photohon showing how much stronger they had gotten over their battle with Cyro. With no other options left they retreat from the fight. Laneegee and Blank then return to meet with the heroes, and discuss what Vileon and Blank-X are doing. 3 Months Later Invasion Part 2 Phantomas, King Aster, and the royal guards have been revealed to be on the run from Blank-X and Vileon for 3 months. Phantomas soon questions how much longer they'll have to be running from them. King Aster replies that they'll eventually find allies. Just when he said that a royal guard yells "INCOMING", and soon Phantomas teleports in front of King Aster to block an attack. Blank-X, Vileon, and Zelos reveal themselves to them. With no options left Phantomas and the royal guards make their final stand against the enemies. The fight begins with Phantomas phasing through an attack Blank-X fired at him. With no one to fight Zelos goes after King Aster, but soon Laneegee appears, and pushes Zelos back away from King Aster. The heroes soon reveal themselves as they had been expecting this attack to have happened. Blank-X declares that they're arrival doesn't matter, only to get punched in the face by Phantomas who responds by saying he thinks it does matter. Running out of options Vileon then unleashes Ultra Rage, and instantly kills the royal guards (for real). He then seemingly kills Phantomas only for him to reappear again, and punch Vileon. Revealing to VIleon he was fighting yet another illusion. Blank-X is not enraged, and yells he will not leave empty handed. He then grabs King Aster as he teleports out of the area with VIleon and Zelos. Phantomas sadly says that they were too late, and that they've taken King Aster. 2 Months Later The weapon is obtained It had been revealed that Blank-X had tortured King Aster for the past 2 months, until he finally revealed the location for the weapon Blank-X had, so long desired for. Eventually, Blank-X alone came to the location and found the weapon (for real). Blank-X then takes a moment as he had spent, so much time and effort into getting to this point. He then grabs the weapon, and this time power unlike anything he's felt before going through him. It becomes so much the place around him all of a sudden becomes corrupted, and is being erased only because of the sheer power going through him. Blank-X keeps powering up, and it's already been several hours yet he's still powering up as if there is no limit to the power. Now the entire multiverse is being corrupted at the seems Pureegee, Supresence, and Concordea can feel this. They came to the conclusion that someone had reached "Nightmare Level". The heroes see this as well, but are more clueless to what's going on. However, Phantomas knows exactly what's happening so he leads the heroes to where Blank-X is located. There they find Concordea, Supresence, and Pureegee fighting Blank-X at the same time. Shockingly, it looks as if Blank-X is just playing with them purposefully suppressing his power to match their own only to increase it once the gods throw a stronger attack at him. The heroes didn't care if they can't make a difference they went to help the gods fight Blank-X. Amused at the sight of this Blank-X powers up to match their combined power. Everyone on the heroes side are fighting to their absolute max, and some are going beyond such as Blank who he himself gained the Ultimate Form. Yet it looks as if Blank-X isn't even close to 1% of his power. Soon Vileon and Zelos appear at their own full power, and helps the heroes fight Blank-X, so do Photohon and Galaxion who also came to help. Sadly, even the combined effort of everyone isn't even making Blank-X go past 1%. As the multiverse is continuing to be corrupted time itself is now messed up. Soon the gods now confirm their worst fears have been realized...Reality itself is being destroyed as Blank-X's sheer power is destroying reality. Soon glitches are starting to appear, and dead character soon return such as Hermin,The Insider, and Chris just to name a few. But even that isn't enough to surpass 1% of Blank-X's power. Reality is nearly destroyed at this point, and there seems to be no possible way the heroes could defeat Blank-X as people are starting to loss hope. Blank-X is starting to feel pitty, he then decideds to show them his actual full power. Blank-X then transforms into his Ultimate form. Final Battle As everyone watches in horror, Blank-X is now at a state of power that is indescribable even to the gods themselves. Blank-X is now boasting of how he can destroy reality right now if he really wanted to do that, and he never thought that he would ever be able to get to this kind of power. All of a sudden to everyone's surprise King Aster appears to help them. Blank-X is a little shocked how King Aster had escaped, but didn't really care how either. King Aster then explains to everyone that he did come prepared for whenever someone were to have used the weapon. Blank-X is now confused wondering what he exactly meant about that. All of a sudden a HUGE power decrease is undergoing in Blank-X as he's noticing that he's not only losing power, but he's noticing the weapon itself is getting harder to use. As if the weapon doesn't want to be used by him. The gods, and everyone else now see an opening in Blank-X, but the only problem is that they have to survive long enough in order to able to defeat Blank-X. So the final battle occurs, in the early parts of the fight Blank-X is clearly winning the fight with ease. However, during the middle portion of the fight the gods only are starting to catch up to Blank-X. Which results in Blank-X focusing more on the gods then on the heroes themselves. Eventually, Concordea lands a critical blow on Blank-X that finally had dropped Blank-X's power below the gods, and Blank-X accidentally let go of the weapon. King Aster grabs it, and impales Blank-X with the weapon killing Blank-X for good. Now reality is starting correct itself as time is going back to the way it's supposed to be, and all of the glitches receding away. And all of the people who had died are returning to the afterlife. Strangely, Blank-X all of a sudden disappears with the glitches. The heroes question about this, but Concordea confirms to them that Blank-X is not only killed, but he's also been erased. Aftermath King Aster now has more guards guarding the weapon, and the gods are now being more careful about these kinds of situations, so things like that don't happen again. To Be Continued in Season 4 Category:Blog posts